X-Games Guardian
X-Games Guardian is the 23rd episode of Season 1. Summary Plot A young girl named Jungi who lives on the streets tries to impress some boys with her skating skills hoping to become a member of their group, however, the boys take her as a joke. The two boys then go and steal a woman's purse. Desperate, Jungi tries to find something to steal for the boys attention. She sees The Zodiac Master holding The Ram Power Band and pushes The Zodiac Master while still on her skateboard, managing to steal the band and the Zodiac Master orders Ling to take the Powerband back. Beingal also sees Jungi with the Powerband and attempts to take it, but Jungi escapes as she is significantly faster than anyone else while on her skateboard. Back at the Golden Dragon Temple, Xuan Chi and Ang hear Shadow Blasts coming from the harbor, Master Chin explains to them that the Ram Powerband has been stolen and they go to the pier. Beingal knocks down The Zodiac Master and Ling but before she can get away, she is hit by a shadow blast from the Zodiac Master and is knocked into a boat. The Zodiac Master tells Ling to go and find the Powerband while he goes away. After hearing that the object she stole was the Ram Powerband, and seeing the Temple Guardians Empowered, Jungi comes to a conclusion that she should wear the band and say "Empower The Ram!" like they would. She finally confronts Ling, but Jungi is too fast for Ling as she is on her skateboard. Ang and Xuan Chi finally arrive at the pier, but to only see Ling. Ling tries to explain to Ang that a child stole the Ram Powerband, but he doesn't believe her. Ling then says to Ang that he should ask Beingal, who is still lying half-unconscious in the boat. Beingal explains the story briefly. Jungi jumps in and steals Ang's pom-pom and, like before, she gets away before anyone can do anything. Unfortunately, Jungi manipulates the power of the Band and steals money. She calls the two boys whom she tries to impress and shows them how she stole the money. Jungi makes a deal with the boys in which if she gets them both Powerbands, she can hang out with them. Ang's pom-pom has all the information of every Guardian and Jungi uses it to find the easiest Powerbands to get. Jungi and the boys go to the Ox Temple and terrorize Robbie. They throw his ball around (which has the Ox power band in it, but they don't know that) and they keep on bothering him about the whereabouts of the Ox Band. Robbie finally gets hold of the ball but it pops and the Ox Power Band is revealed. Just as Robbie is about to get the Powerband, one of the boys pushes him back and takes it and Empowers it. The boy breaks the deal and tells Jungi to give him the Powerband. However, she refuses but the boy manages to take it from her and he gives it to his friend, who also Empowers it and they roam around the Temple of the Ox on their skateboards. Ling, Beingal, Xuan Chi and Ang arrive to try and rescue everyone, they find it very difficult to beat the two boys as the boys move too fast, however, they do eventually manage to defeat them and everyone gets their Powerband back. Finally, Jungi gets skateboarding lessons with Master Chin. Characters Category:Episodes